Nada en South Park es un juego
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: A Tweek le pareció buena idea jugar a los superhéroes, Craig se negó, pues nada que involucrara al team Stan traia buenas resultados. Tweek insistió y Craig aceptó. Pronto se darán cuenta que con ellos, todo va en serio.
1. No digas que no te lo advertí

-Vamos-ngh- será divertido- dijo Tweek mientras recortaba muy feliz una cartulina dándole forma de polígono.

-No, agradece que te estoy dejando usar mi ropa- Craig no despegaba su vista de la televisión, acostado pacíficamente en el sofá. Por ahora quería abstenerse de cualquier aventura y más aún si esta involucraba al team Stan.

-Pero ya te hice -ngh- un logo - Alzando sus manos dejó ver una "S" pintada sobre una cartulina blanca de forma rectangular.

-Que original ...- si en algo era especialista Craig Tucker era en el sarcasmo, y vaya que sabía utilizarlo.

-Pero si tu no juegas -ngh- yo no podre jugar- El rubio bajo un poco la mirada en señal de tristeza.

-Porque no? No me necesitas para eso - El pelinegro se sentó en el sillón regresando a ver al rubio sintiendo algo de culpa por haberlo puesto triste.

-Claro que si-ngh- se supone que ahora somos novios...falsos novios, pero novios. Debemos...-ngh- debemos hacer todo juntos - Tweek se sentía algo mal porque a pesar de que no era cierto aquello que debían hacer "todo" juntos, si quería que Craig lo acompañase a jugar, ya se había acostumbrado a él y ahora estar solo lo ponía...triste.

-Mierda. ..esta bien- Craig dió un pesado suspiro y apagó la televisión caminando hacia Tweek.

-Y como se supone que me llamo...

-Mmm...-ngh- Supercraig...- pego el logo a uno de los suéteres azules de Craig y se lo entregó.

\- y tu? - dijo mirando la similitud que había entre sus trajes.

-Wonder-ngh-Wondertweek - tomó su propio traje con la intención de ponérselo, era raro llevar puesto la ropa de Craig pero si iban a ser "novios" tenían que tener trajes que combinaran.

\- Y yo pensé que mi supernombre era supermarica...

-AGH!-TIENES UNA IDEA MEJOR!- Tweek comenzaba a molestarse, acaso Craig no podía ponerse el traje y ya?.

-Tranquilo viejo, solo era una observación...- Craig dió un ultimo vistazo a lo que ahora sería su disfraz y subió escaleras arriba directo a su cuarto para ponérselo no sin antes mostrarle su típica seña al rubio. Tweek no se hizo mayor problema y se lo puso ahí mismo.

Y en donde será la reunión? - Ambos chicos caminaban directo a la guarida del mapache mientras detrás de ellos se escuchaban algunos "awwww" "que lindos" de las personas que pasaban.

En el -ngh- sótano de Cartman- ambos iban tomados de la mano como ya era costumbre, y al llegar la mamá de Eric los dejó entrar.

Antes de bajar al sótano, Craig se detuvo en seco y miró a Tweek muy serio.

Ngh- que pasa?, te sientes mal? , quieres que llame a una ambulancia? -

Antes de bajar...quiero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo...ya no habrá vuelta a atrás- Tweek miró confundido a Craig pero asintió aun si haber entendido nada, y el pelinegro al ver esta afirmación bajo las escaleras encontrándose con los demás.

Muy bien...aquí vamos otra vez.

Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews si les gustaría que la continúe , personalmente quería escribir algo de ellos como super heroes, no me resistí~ :^)


	2. Empezó el maldito juego

**Esto esta basado en el trailer del nuevo videojuego de south park, los personajes no me pertenecen XD**

La reunión transcurrió normal, si no contamos la pelea, la separación y que la serie en Fox de Mysterion se fue al carajo...

Cartman ya estaba muy cabreado porque nuevamente nada de lo que quería le salía bien y aunque algunos se habían quedado con él , odiaba ver arruinado su plan.

Craig por su parte acababa de ver como su "falso" novio se había ido sin él. Hijo p**a se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba con la intención de seguirlo, él había sido quien lo metió en eso y ahora tenía el descaro de dejarlo.

O-wow-wow-wow adonde crees que vas marica?- Cartman se había puesto en frente suyo impidiéndole subir las escaleras. - Ya perdí suficientes hombres como para que alguien más decida desertar -

Quítate del camino culo gordo, tengo que seguir a Tweek - Craig comenzaba a fastidiarse intentando evadir al niño con sobrepeso, pero este se movía de un lado a otro decidido a no dejarle pasar.

Mira marica de mierda, acepto tu relación con Tweek pero no puedo dejar que alguien más salga por esa puerta, entendiste!?- Cartman comenzaba a perder los estribos , y cuando los perdía más le valía a los demás no meterse con él.

De acuerdo, terminemos con esta mierda de una buena vez- el chico del chullo azul regresaba a su antiguo asiento cruzándose de brazos, eso le pasaba por andarle haciendo caso al cafeinómano  
Nada bueno salía de esos pequeños "juegos" .

Muy bien, ahora presten atención, habrá que hacer algunas modificaciones pero el resultado será el mismo- cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte aquel que se hacía llamar el mapache.- Ganaremos millones y patearemos traseros judíos-

Pero yo estoy aquí culón de mierda-

Cállate Kyle...

 **N.A: GRACIAS! Por los review *me hacen trabajar más rápido :D**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría saber que otras parejas qunieran (aparte del Creek que es como la parera principal)**


End file.
